Under The Taanabian Sun
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Before becoming a Rogue. Before becoming a warrior. Wes Janson was only a child with simple dreams. Growing up in Taanab and other musings... Dedicated to Rogue Squadron Discord Chat Also published on AO3. 50 Shades Of Wes Janson Collection.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Dedicated to everyone at the Rogue Squadron Discord Chat!

Chapter 1: Home On The Valley

 _ _ **Nimmi - Lady Serina Janson (fancast)**__

Daouneer Valley, Taanab, 17 BBY

The thunderstorms were getting nearer at each passing minute. The cracking sound got louder and louder and the rain would pour at any instant…

And the boy was nowhere to be found.

"WES!" The woman called, a mix of worry and annoyance in her voice. She wrapped her thick green shawl around her shoulders.

What was it with storms and her younger son, that forced her to search the entire farm for him?

Other small children ran indoors with the first thunder. But not Wes! Not ever!

The boy was fascinated by the dark skies, suddenly lighted up by the blinding glow of the lightning!

"WES!" She tried to make herself heard over the deafening sound of the storm, already over the roofs of the Janson homestead. That boy…!

"I found him, __Maree__!" Derrit's voice came from the edge of the family orchard. The twelve-year-old boy carried small Wes in his arms. "He was by the brook, the little rascal…"

"I'm not cold!" The six-year-old complained, pouting at his mother. The boy was in a disarray, his clothes muddy and his ponytail almost loose, with strands of dark curls over his golden-brown eyes.

Lady Serina Janson approached her sons with a stern shake of her head. "I really don't care. We've been searching for you for over an hour now! The rain will fall at any minute and if we don't get indoors before that, we'll all catch a cold! And then you can say goodbye to our trip to Pendath!"

Holding tight to his brother's neck, Wes looked at his mother his lower lip trembling slightly. "But you promised…"

"And you promised me you wouldn't run outside whenever a storm broke, __imeda tanee__ …" Serina squinted at the boy picking him up from Derrit's arms. "Comm your sister, Derrit. Tell her we found our little fugitive…" She shook her head at her son, brushing his hair away from his face. She pinched his little nose slightly turning towards the house. "What am I going to do with you?"

Wes giggled, hiding his face on his mother's neck holding onto her as strongly as his little arms could.

"Don't squish me, sweetie!" Lady Serina chuckled. "There's your sister, "She nodded at the running figure of her daughter. "and she doesn't look too happy…"

Fourteen-year-old Mia huffed, dragging her shawl through the ground. "I swear by Ithylia, Wes! Next time I have to run around like crazy looking for you -" She left her sentence unfinished as the heavens suddenly seemed to open and the rain came in a violent downpour. "Great! Now I'm gonna be all soaked!"

"Go, go! Run inside!" Lady Serina hasted her children. They ran inside closing the door behind them. "Derrit, take your brother with you. I want you all to go take a hot bath and change, or else there won't really be any trip to Pendath to any of us."

Lady Serina took off her shoes, dragging herself to her bedroom. She threw the shoes and the shawl on the soft rug by her bed, before heading to the private refresher. The sound of the warm water filling up the round bathtub helped to take off the edge. She loved her children to death, but being a mother could be exhausting…

And Wes, - Always Wes! - being unable to stop for one minute! Always on the move, his inquisitive spirit always thirsty for new adventures!

He wanted to see everything, know everything, __do__ everything!

His restless ways had made it a bit difficult for him on his first days at school. The teacher had reprimanded him for not paying attention, for always speaking out of turn, for not standing still. Old Mr Kareyn had asked him a question in front of everyone, waiting for the boy to fail so he could make an example out of her son, but Wes had left him speechless when he answered word for word. No one would have believed that the boy had spent the last minutes scribbling and doodling instead of listening to the teacher, and yet he had answered correctly!

Allowing the scented water to envelop her tired body, Lady Serina grimaced thinking just how much Wes resembled his father in spirit, if not in looks…

A solitary tear streamed down her cheeks while the conflicted woman reminisced about a city far away from her own world, where the sun didn't reach its lower levels; strange streets and avenues embedded on the walls of a yellow stone crevasse; People that were so different from her own; A family that had looked down on her and treated her like she was inferior; a young man with pain in his eyes, his pale features somewhat paler as he watched her leave; memories of light brown hair through which her hands ran with passion; blue adoring eyes making oaths he wouldn't be able to keep…

It was all gone now. She had come back to Taanab and neither her nor Kallen had mentioned anything more about that issue since Wes' birth.

Kallen was her friend, her confidant, the father of her older children and he had taken upon himself to be Wes' father. And he had been so! The child had never been treated any different and for everyone else, Kallen __was__ his biological father!

But that didn't ease her guilt. They kept a marriage that was just a front. A convenient union of two people that had no real love between them anymore.

Still, the persistent feeling that one day she could be forced to tell Wes the truth scared her. If that day arrived, would the boy understand? Would he forgive them?

" __Maree__ …" Wes' soft, still high pitched voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Wait a minute sweetie." His mother warned, getting out of the tub, drying herself vigorously and reaching for the green fluffy robe hanging on the door. She put on her slippers and opened the door to see her younger son already in his yellow pyjamas, with a small stuffed bantha on his hand. His hair was now loosened around his shoulder, falling on a cascade of perfect curls, just like his mother's hair. She leaned to pick up the boy in her arms. "You seem all ready to go to bed. Want __maree__ to tell you a story?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, holding his bantha closer to his chest.

"Alright." She carried him along the corridor to his bedroom, laying him on his bed filled with stuffed animals before going through the shelves. "What story do you want tonight?"

"The kitten who wanted to be a tiger."

Lady Serina smiled, taking out the holobook and sitting on the side of the boy's bed. "Get under the covers if you want me to read the story. All set?" The boy nodded briefly, covering himself taking the bantha and a tiger with him under the blankets.

" __Maree__?"

"Yes, Wes?"

"Are you mad at me?" His voice faltered slightly

"No. But I always get worried when you run off like that." She ran her fingers through the child's hair, playing with soft curls. "And you did promise you wouldn't do that again…"

"I'm sorry…" Wes pouted, reaching his round arms towards his mother. The woman bowed down with a chuckle to kiss her son's forehead before covering him again. "Ready?"

"Uh-uh!"

"On a house on a hill lived a small little silver kitten named Tahl…."


	2. Chapter 2

**13 BBY**

The fields under him swayed with the turbulence caused by the atmospheric craft flying low. It was an amazing feeling, speeding through the valley… He felt the wind on his face and he kept pushing his brand new speeder, trying to go faster and faster, feeling that raw emotion of soaring on the sky, of his heart beating on his ears, of -

"Wake up, Derrit!"

… Of being woken up by a small runt jumping up and down on his bed…

He turned to face his over-excited little brother bouncing at the foot of the bed with that smug smile on his face. A smile that seemed weird on a ten-year-old, but that the boy had mastered in no time.

"It's dawn…" Derrit complained, throwing a pillow at the giggling boy.

"It's ten," Wes informed him matter-of-factly.

"Like I said… dawn." He rolled his eyes, burying his face back on his other pillow.

Not accepting defeat, the small boy laid on his brother's back, pulling small strands of Derrit's hair. "You have to get up. __Maree__ said so!" He said, resting his chin on his free arm and gently kicking his feet on Derrit's legs.

"No, I don't…" Derrit mumbled, turning suddenly causing Wes to fall on the other side of the mattress while beginning to tickle the boy mercilessly.

Wes giggled and squirmed trying to avoid his brother's fingers poking at his neck and sides. "Stoooop! MIA!"

A mess of long brown hairs peeked through the door framing a face that showed her displeasure at the raucous her brothers were causing. "Will both of you just… stop!" Mia ran her fingers through her tousled hair, her golden-brown eyes glaring at her brothers. "I would love to one day actually sleep in when I don't have classes…"

Derrit stopped tickling Wes, sitting the small boy - now sporting red cheeks from laughing - onto his lap and pulling his brother's hair back, trying to smooth his wild curls. "It was little runt's fault…" He looked tenderly at his younger brother pinching his nose. "He was the one who came looking for trouble, weren't you, __itee dineh__?"

Wes pouted, looking somewhat hurt. His siblings gazed at him weirdly.

"What's wrong, Wes?" Mia sat on the bed, lifting Wes' cheek to look straight into his eyes.

"You forgot…" He sighed, his pout now being matched by an offended glare.

"We forgot what?" Derrit asked.

Wes squinted at him, sliding off Derrit's lap and heading for the door. "Nevermind!" He straightened his back, marching out of his brother's bedroom without another word.

"And that was…?" Derrit turned to his older sister.

"No idea." She tried to remember what day it was. Wes' lifeday had just been last week, so that was not the problem.

Derrit widened his eyes slapping his own forehead. "Ah, for Ithylia's sake!" He jumped out of bed, going through his wardrobe. "What a couple of knuckleheads we are sometimes… You might wanna get yourself ready, __direh__ … or else we're going to be late!"

"For what?" Mia frowned.

"When your brain finally kicks in," Derrit flickered Mia's nose tip. "Like mine just did, you might remember today's Wes' Presentation To Ithylia's day…"

Mia gaped. "Oh sh…" She ran out the door towards her own bedroom.

No wonder Wes was so enthusiastic today!

The young boy had waited for this day with eagerness, training with full commitment so he would sing perfectly in the temple. He must be nervous, thinking of singing in front of the entire community of the Followers of Ithylia…

… And now he was dismayed because his own siblings had forgotten about it…

Derrit rushed to the shower, trying to hurry up. He took the outfit his parents had bought him just days ago. He got dressed, appreciating his figure on the mirror. The pale yellow coat embroidered with golden patterns contrasted with a shimmering sun-yellow tunic and dark brown slacks and nef-hide boots. He combed his hair and tied it in the traditional ponytail all boys under eighteen sported.

In two years he would have the ceremonial hair cutting and his ponytail would be offered to Ithylia and he would become an adult in everyone's eyes! One day the same would happen to Wes and he had promised his little brother he'd be the one to cut off his hair.

Grabbing his feathered cap, Derrit locked his bedroom, descending the stairs to head for the kitchen where his father sat with a mug of caf and a plate of cookies.

He looked better today…

At least he seemed to be doing good on his promise to stop drinking! But then again, he'd made that promise before… and he always went back after a couple of weeks.

He was quite aware it could be worse, - One of his schoolmates had an alcoholic parent that became aggressive whenever he got wasted, getting to the point where he'd been taken to the SecOffices to 'dry-out'... - but it didn't mean it was right to watch his father stumble into an oblivious state. He never understood why his father had become like that.

But it seems he was making the effort to be completely sober for Wes' special day. The little boy loved their father so much… It hurt Derrit and Mia to see him sometimes trying to get their father's attention, only to be unceremoniously ignored.

He remembered the time he'd brought home a mathematics exam with the maximum score, running to his father with the datapad on his hand and a huge smile on his face. Kallen Tenner didn't even take his eyes from the bottle of firewater, mumbling an incoherent 'Yeah, whatever' to the boy, who stood there biting his lip before bolting to the bedroom where he spent the rest of the afternoon crying his heart out, even refusing to come down for dinner…

Each time their father was sober, he would beg his children's forgiveness for his behaviour while inebriated, showering small Wes with all the attention he'd fail to give him on the time he should have actually cared.

Wich was unfair for all of them!

But it was more damaging for his little brother, who was growing up not knowing how to deal with his father, unsure of what the next day would bring, always having his small heart broken by a man that seemed to love alcohol more than his family…

Today, however, he seemed okay. He even smiled widely when he saw his older son walking into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kallen chuckled, getting up to take another mug from the cupboard filling it with spiced nerf milk, placing it in front of Derrit. "Wes walked in here pouting and whining." He shook his head.

"Well… Me and Mia might have momentarily forgotten about Wes' Presentation…" Derrit winced nibbling on one of the cookies.

"Ah…"

"In our defense, we had just woken up." He added. "It's really difficult to keep a coherent thought, much more getting my 'memory bank' up and running when I had Wes jumping all over my bed and yelling my name!"

Kallen laughed at the image of little Wes excitedly jumping up and down, actually believing that to be the best way to wake up his brother.

"He can get… intense sometimes…" His lips curled into a warm smile that made Derrit's heart skip a beat.

How rare it was to see his father like this… To have him with such an easy-going mood, to be the father he remembered from when he was little. Before the drinking problem. His demeanour didn't escape his father gaze. Kallen rested his hand on Derrit's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey… It's going to be fine now…" He whispered, the pain in his words evident. "I said I won't touch that stuff again, __tanee__ …"

"That's what you said the other time…" The sentence didn't come from Derrit's lips, rather from the small figure holding his mother's hand.

Derrit winced at the accusatory look on the small boy's eyes. Sometimes Wes had an uncanny way of seeming older beyond his real age. It was just sudden things, but there was a fierceness to him that scared him, from time to time.

That boy had the potential to grow into either a troublemaker or a cynic, and that clashed violently with his usual playful, innocent ways.

For such a sweet and tender child, Wes could be inflexible and hard-headed occasionally...

Kallen Tenner didn't seem the least annoyed by his younger son's outburst. He got up from his chair walking the distance to Wes and picking him up, holding the small child close to him, kissing his cheek.

"I did, didn't I?" He tickled the boy's nose. "I'm so sorry. I really am. Grown-ups can be a mess… But you," He brushed the boy's cheek looking deep into his eyes. "You are not going to grow up to be a mess like your old __daree__ , right?"

Wes looked at his father with a shy smile, then he rested his small hands on the man's cheeks. "You are not gonna drink at my party. You promise!"

Kallen chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Wes. "I promise!" He kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Only water, tea and juice for me."

"You can have caf too," Wes added with a serious nod.

"Yes, sir!" Kallen walked to the table, sitting Wes on the chair and setting the boys' breakfast in front of him. "You're the boss today, Wes."

Serina sat by her husbands' side taking his hand on hers. "Mini-boss."

"I am going to grow up," Wes declared biting on his cookie. "and I'm even going to be taller than Derrit!"

His brother chuckled, messing with the boy's hair. "You wish, little rascal…"

Wes stuck his tongue out turning his attention to his breakfast.

"If you mess that outfit, we're gonna have words!" Serina told her older son.

"I'm not a child anymore! Wes is the one who still has to eat before getting himself dressed, or else he'll ruin his clothes." Derrit side-eyed his brother

"Uhn…" Wes whined, taking the mug out of his mouth a little too vigorously and splashing his pyjamas' shirt. "Oops…"

"I rest my case!" Derrit smirked.

His parents laughed while Wes unsuccessfully tried to wipe the milk stain from his shirt.

"What did I miss?" Mia appeared in the kitchen, already wearing her hair in a braid with small flowers interwoven in it and a saffron-yellow dress. She gazed in Wes' direction who gave her a small grin. "Oh… You really can't keep a set of pyjamas clean for more than a day, can you?" She smiled affectionately at her little brother, sitting at Derrit's side.

Wes' shrugged finishing his breakfast.

First Temple of Ithylia, Pendath

The temple was completely full.

Everyone sat in a circle around the small boy on the center of the tiled floor. The Janson's were on the front row, but the rest of family was all there too. Every single one of them had come to see his Presentation.

He looked for his great-grandparents, smiling as Lara and Wes - his great-grandfather - waved at him smiling at the boy.

There was no music. The only sound echoing through the dome would be his own voice…

He could do this!

He'd trained it. He knew the song by heart. All he had to do was close his eyes and begin…

The first notes rolled out of his lips, almost quiet at first to rise up in pitch, to levels only a child could reach. The song felt like wild waves on the rocky shorelines of Pendath. The circular dome reverberated with his pristine voice.

He stood there, calm and collected, looking like a small prince in his golden and sea-green embroidered outfit, with the traditional feathered cap to top. His deep-tanned skin seemed to glisten under the golden light that filled the temple.

The song was long and complicated, with pitch changes that gave it that undulating quality, along with vibrating tone they had to use which increased the reverberating sound.

Everyone was watching this young child, singing his heart out on the temple, with peaceful features, unperturbed and flawless as his voice dropped to a murmur to rise again until it filled the hall.

His parents and siblings exchanged proud looks as he continued with his song.

When it finally came to an end, it felt like the sound was still bouncing on the walls until it fully dissipated. Wes glanced at his family, happy to see the wide smiles on their faces.

It felt like he had been holding his breath for the entirety of his brother's singing… The nervous tension dissipated from Derrit's shoulders and he got up to meet Wes on the center. He took the medallion off his neck and placed it around the boy's neck.

"You look after this, __itee dineh__ ," He gently kissed the boy oh his forehead. "You have the right to wear for a whole year now, but don't forget you have to return it in one piece!"

"Thank you, Derrit!" Wes threw himself into his brother's arms, holding him close while the rest of the attendants broke into a loud applause, cheering Wes and congratulating him for his Presentation.

"You are now an acknowledged member of the Followers of Ithylia, Wes!" Derrit told him proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

9 BBY

Mia stood silently seated outside the school's director office, while her _maree_ , once again, dealt with whatever foolishness had popped into her brother's mind.

Ever since the new director had arrived at Wes' school, that her brother had developed a huge grudge against the man.

Granted that Mr Mizey was… rigid, to put it nicely. But it was no excuse for her brother's behaviour.

He had always been a hyperactive child, driving them all insane from time to time…

Ok, maybe insane was a tad strong! But the boy was exhausting!

Nevertheless, he'd always been docile in temper and their _daree_ 's death…

It had been Wes to discover their _daree_ 's unconscious figure on the kitchen floor. His anguished cry had driven them to where her twelve-year-old brother was kneeling, looking in horror at his bloodstained hands.

The emergency services never had a chance to save Kallen Tenner… She remembered as the doctor relayed all the facts to her _maree_ , stunned and wide-eyed, holding her hand with a steely grip.

Mia had feared it had been another relapse into her _daree_ 's longtime alcoholism. She had been almost sure it was his usual drunkenness that had caused him to collapse and hit his head on the stone counter.

But she had been wrong, and that had haunted her for a long time…

The autopsy revealed that Kallen had suffered an aneurysm. There was nothing that anyone could have done to prevent that.

But it changed Wes. He wasn't the same kid he used to be. He was more reserved, closed in himself. He kept a small group of friends, mainly comprised by his childhood friend Tyll Deriman and four of their cousins.

Of course, on the outside, he still seemed the same extrovert kid, but most of his clownish actions were just a front.

Everyone thought they knew him, but very few people truly did…

And then there was his recurring problem with pranks!

Which was why she was waiting for her mother to drag an unrepentant Wes out of the director's office.

His latest antics had a massive amount of pink bath foam, silver glitter filling up director Mizey's office and, to make matters worse, he had rigged the school's speakers to blast off the debut album from that damned band, The Screaming Mynocks!

On a loop…

For six hours…

The door finally slid open, allowing her frowning _maree_ to exit, followed closely by her subdued brother.

"Your son needs discipline, lady Janson. Discipline and a firm hand." Director Mizey glanced at her _maree_ haughtily.

That sorry excuse of a man exuded arrogance and a superiority complex from every pore… If only he had a brain where his ego was, he might have found out that rubbing students' parents the wrong way _was not_ the way to do things.

"Mia, take your brother outside and wait for me." The cold tone of her _maree_ 's voice told her all she needed to know. And by the look on the director's face, he had just found out the limit of how far he could push lady Serina Janson!

"Yes, _Maree._ " She nodded, taking Wes towards the front yard of the school.

When they reached outside, Wes was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about, _dunee_?" Mia chided him.

" _Maree'_ s gonna give him an earful!" Wes raised his eyebrows, clearly enjoying it all.

Mia crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring intently into her little brother's eyes.

"And you think that's a good thing? Are you kidding me? _Maree_ had to come here, deal with your dumbass pranks, feel embarrassed by your irresponsible behaviour, and you think it's all good just because the director is a stone-cold, first-rate asshole?" Mia growled at the boy. "One thing doesn't justify the other Wes Hyam Janson! You're fourteen! Fourteen! Stop acting like you're five!"

Wes lowered his head, clasping his hands behind his back and keeping his gaze on his feet. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could distinguish him biting his lower lip. It was the telling sign of deep regret.

But he wouldn't say he was sorry… Not yet and most definitely not in this place.

She looked at him, his dark messy curls falling on his eyes, strands loosening from his ponytail. She had loved this boy from the minute she had felt the first kick on her _maree_ 's belly!

She still remembered sitting at one side and Derrit on the other. Their _maree_ had taken their small hands, placing them on her swollen womb and told them to wait.

And then she had felt it! Like a gentle, sudden poke on her palm. The baby growing inside her _maree_ had just kicked her hand!

When he'd been born, she loved sitting next to his cradle and watching him sleep. Her parents watched, amused, as their two children went out of their way to protect that small baby as if their lives depended on it…

For years she had wondered if Derrit was aware of the facts surrounding their _maree_ 's pregnancy. If he knew Wes was their half-brother, the son of mom's ex-fiancé. The one whose name they couldn't even pronounce.

She wouldn't so much as say that world's name, much more his…

 _Daree_ knew. _Maree_ had told him all that happened, between her and that man. She told him everything she'd endured in his family's household. The way they felt themselves to be superior to her and her children. Especially his mother…

That woman was the devil itself when she found herself alone with the three of them…

She treated them like servants, like they were non-sentient animals…

 _Maree_ didn't know that she had been hidden, listening to that foul woman when she threatened her and an unborn Wes.

She didn't know people could be that cruel until that moment.

That woman had basically threatened _maree_ of making sure her brother wouldn't live long. She had said so!

So, they came back to Taanab, her parents remarried to keep appearances and life went on almost as normal.

Except their marriage was just for a show.

Granted they tried to hide that fact from them, especially from Wes, but they knew. It had become evident to Mia, and later to Derrit too, that their parents didn't behave like spouses but rather as good friends.

It had been a good life…

At least when _daree_ was sober.

Not that he became violent. He just became… distant.

 _Maree_ blamed the Taanabian culture of drinking. Because 'No, sir! A _real_ Taanabian man drinks! A lot! Alcoholism? What's that? Taanabians aren't alcoholic…'

And so that stupid way of living had tempted Kallen Tenner again and again. No matter how much he tried to explain that he just _couldn't_ drink, not even one drop, his so-called friends would laugh at him, almost forcing the liquor under his nose.

Just one bit, they'd say…

It can't do any harm!

Just one small tumbler…

And then _daree_ would inevitably go back to downing whole bottles, with _maree_ doing her best to pick him back up and get him sober again.

And always Wes, torn between loving their _daree_ desperately and hating his drunken episodes…

She ran her hand through the boy's hair, giving him a shy smile. "What am I going to with you _dineh_?"

Wes looked at her. For once there were no wise-cracks, no humoristic remarks, no cocky comebacks… The boy's pout was one filled with honest sorrow.

"Come here, you!" Mia groaned, pulling her brother into her arms, holding him close. "I almost have a panic attack each time we get a message from your school! You're so smart Wes, why do you keep behaving like this? What do you gain with it?"

"I… I don't know…" Wes mumbled, holding tight to Mia. "I just get so mad sometimes…"

"And instead of beating the crap out of people, you go out of your way to plan and execute your elaborate pranks! Nice going _audeh_! Not the best of uses for your brains, you know?"

"Don't worry," Serina Janson's voice came from the door. She looked positively furious. "He's gonna have a field day putting his brains to work on the farm." She looked down at the boy. "You, _tanee_ , are going to start pulling more weight on the farm's business from now on. _Itah_ Dara will start teaching you on sales and finances."

"But _maree_ …" Wes whined.

"No buts or ifs, my boy. It's your due punishment! I've let you get away with these silly pranks for way too long now, Wes." His mother warned him, signalling her children to follow her as they left the school. "It was one thing when it was inconsequential things between you and your friends. But doing it to teachers? Turning your antics on figures of authority and people who are, for all purposes, your superiors, is unacceptable, you hear me? You have any problem, you come to me. I raised you better than this, Wes! What do you think happens when I get called to school because of your behaviour and I have to concede they're right even if they were the ones who wronged you at first?"

Wes looked in his mother's eyes. "You lose any authority or reason you might have had to begin with…" He whispered.

"Exactly!"

The boy took his mother's hand, looking mournful. "I'm sorry, _maree_. I really am…"

"You'd better be. I just had to scream at that awful man because of you! The gall of him! To blame me. Did you know he said I needed a husband because you needed, and I quote: 'A decent father figure to instil some respect for your elders in you.' ?" Lady Serina huffed, looking sideways at Mia that was visibly trying not to laugh at the imagery of her _maree_ unleashing her fury on a man that towered over her.

It must have been a sight!

She wrapped her arm around her _maree_ , kissing her cheek. "He's not going to make that mistake again, now will he?"

"No one messes with our _maree_!" Wes smirked, exchanging a wink with Mia.

Lady Serina laughed, holding her children tight as they walked to their transport.

"WES!" Mia called, running to the flashing holocomm. They had been waiting impatiently for that call. It wasn't often Derrit could get a hold of a real-time holocall…

The boy ran down the stairs with a wide smile on his face. Mia chuckled at the obvious delight on Wes' face. Any message or holocall received from their _dineh_ , stationed at a Class II Imperial Star Destroyer, on TIE duty, was a blessing for him.

He adored Derrit! He was his example and hero. At first, Wes had been angry at seeing Derrit drafted into imperial service, especially when Wes made no secret he had no sympathy whatsoever for the imps! _Maree_ to make him promise never to share his opinions out of their household, and even then only when they were all alone!

He still didn't understand fully why Derrit had gone into TIE-fighter duty, but he knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Drafted people had no input into their assignments. At least until they proved their loyalty and value.

And Mia knew full well Derrit was on the empire's service unwillingly. All he was waiting for, was for the opportunity to _disappear_ and defect to the Alliance.

She sat on the couch with Wes by her side and her _maree_ on the other. They waited for the connection to get through, smiling when the glowing figure of Derrit Janson appeared on the projector.

"Hi, guys!" The young man smiled warmly at the sight of his family. "I missed you all so much! How's everyone doing?"

"I'm grounded…" Wes complained.

Derrit's figure shook his head with a chuckle. "What did you do know?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Mia said. "Just something involving glitter and pink foam."

"On the director's office, mind you!" Lady Serina added.

Derrit laughed loudly at the description the two women started relaying him on his brother's prank on the school director. Mia brushed the boy's hair. Wes was blushing, but she could see that hint of pride over his prank.

"By the way," Derrit said. "I'm sending a package with stuff I got for you."

"Have you received the care package went sent you, yet?"

"Not yet _maree._ I'll keep my eyes open in the meantime. Take care. I'll try to comm again when I can."

"Take care, _tanee_. We love you very much." The worry in the woman's carried across and it was visible on her son's expression.

"Bye, Derrit." Wes murmured, the sadness of being without his brother painfully evident. "When do you have leave again?"

"I don't know, little one… but when I do, you'll be the first to know. I promise!" Derrit smiled warmly at the boy. "Can I speak to Mia in private?"

"Okay…" Wes mumbled, following his mother out.

Mia saw them leave, then turned to the holoprojector. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"They're sending us on a mission…"

"So soon? You've barely graduated!" She could her heart skip a beat. She knew this would eventually come, and she knew he was a damn good pilot and a hot hand on lasers, but it still left her with an uneasy feeling.

"Come on, Mimi! We all know the empire wasn't going to let lay back and enjoy a break!" Derrit snorted.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes."

"But you can't say…"

"Yep."

"Try to get in touch after it's over, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Derrit saluted her with a lopsided grin. "If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen. You'll get it done and come back safely." Mia swallowed hard.

"Mimi! Please! If...if anything happens, go to Commenor. There's someone there… a girl… she's very important to me. Her name is Suvanah."

Derrit had a serious expression that made Mia feel queasy. He would have these hunches sometimes… She hoped this wasn't one of those moments. The force had never helped her family in anything whatsoever…

"You'll bring here for us to meet, you hear me? I don't want to hear another defeatist word from you Derrit Tenner Janson! Am I clear?" Her lip trembled. She felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Okay,Mia…" He sighed. "I won't worry you anymore with my dark moods. It will be fine."

"Promise me!" She bit out, her voice strained.

"I won't make promises that are beyond my will alone to keep them, Mia. You know that!"

He looked so helpless… it made Mia want to cry.

"Goodbye, Mia… I love you all so much…" Derrit whispered with a sad smiled before cutting off the call.

Mia sat there stunned. He'd never sounded so lost…

" _Please don't let it be a premonition… Please, dear Ithylia! Please!"_

None of them had ever rejoiced over the fact they were force-sensitive. If much, they saw it as an inconvenience… She didn't remember it, but she had the story of the dark-skinned Jedi that had appeared at their parents' doorstep, trying to convince them to bring Derrit to Coruscant to be tested. To no avail, since her parents were adamant about not wanting to see Derrit leaving their side to become a Jedi.

When Wes was born, they were always vigilant. They didn't want anyone else to be sent to try and take him away too. And after the Republic collapsed and they risked their lives to evacuate the Jedi Chapter House before the imperial troops barged into the Capital of Pandath, their fears became heightened.

It wasn't about taking their sons away to become Jedi anymore!

It was about keeping them alive!

But Derrit never cared about learning the ways of the force, and Wes just didn't care about whatsoever, his abilities being minor and all.

The Janson's tendency towards force-sensitivity stopped being discussed altogether…

Even she saw it more as a curse than a blessing.

Mia rose from the couch, trying to convince herself that Derrit was overreacting. It was just pre-battle nerves. It was his first mission, so it was normal! Right?

So, why did she feel like a cloak of impending doom was wrapping around her?

She took a deep breath, reminding herself she couldn't let her family sense her unrest, and opened the door to the kitchen. Their heads turned to see her.

"What did Derrit want that had to be discussed in private? Or is it sibling secrecy?" Her _maree_ sniggered.

"Nothing much." She tried to sound casual. "Something about a girl from Commenor…"

"Oh! I see!" Lady Serina rose her eyebrows. "Private things you don't discuss with your _maree_ …"

"So, why did I have to leave?"Wes complained.

"Cos' you're an asshole." Mia told him deadpan.

"Hey!"

Their _maree_ frowned at them, making Mia giggle. Nothing like a good dose of nonsense to alleviate the darkness lurking around her heart!

"Stop it, you two!" She shook her head, pointing at her Mia. "And I didn't raise you to speak to your brother like that, young lady."

"Yes, _maree_." She sat down by the older woman's side, embracing her and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "Sorry, runt…" She playfully reached her _dineh_ to ruffle his hair.

She smiled.

She went about her day acting like it was all normal.

But inside, the unexplained sorrow had taken her hostage…

There was something…

A sound?

It tried to get across her sleepiness and her restless dreams.

It sounded like a scream.

It was a scream!

Wes!

Why was he screaming?

Mia got up hurriedly, getting her robe and slippers on. She ran to the boy's quarters. Her mother was running towards her too, her hair dishevelled, her eyes bloodshot. They went inside to find Wes sitting on the bed with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Lady Serina sat on the bed, pulling her son into a protective embrace.

"What is it, sweet _tanee_? Was it a bad dream?" She tried to calm him down, to bring him back to the reality of his surroundings.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Wes cried out. Mia trembled at his words. His face was contorted with a deep pain…

She sat by his side, taking his hand into hers.

"Who's gone?" Deep inside she knew she didn't want to hear the boy's answer…

Wes buried his face on his mother's chest, shaking his head and sobbing.

"Shhh…" Lady Serina whispered, kissing his hair. "It was a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"You promise, _maree?_ " The boy asked, his lips trembling and his cheeks flushed from crying.

Lady Serina bit her lip. "You don't make promises that don't depend on your will alone to keep, child." She reminded him. "Nevertheless, nightmares rarely come to be…"

Wes kept his gaze lowered. Mia sensed the question he wouldn't dare to make. After all, he was fourteen! He wasn't a small child anymore! She lifted his chin, staring into his eyes.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, Wes?" Mia asked.

Wes smiled shyly at her. His lip twitched and he nodded.

"I'll take care of him, _maree_. I'm sure he won't have any more nightmares now."

"Alright." Lady Serina kissed her two children goodnight before returning to her own quarters.

Mia dove under the covers, pulling Wes closer to her. She felt as he let out a weak sob.

"Sleep…" She told him.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it was a nightmare?"

"I hope so…"

The boy huddled closer to his sister taking a deep breath.

"Wes?"

"Ummm?"

"It was Derrit, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" He said, sniffing and shivering.

Mia closed her eyes, feeling like the bed was spinning under her.

" _No…."_

A week later, the official news was delivered by Imperial personnel.

They sat throughout it all, but they were numbed to it…

Derrit was gone.

Engine failure, they said.

Human error…

Derrit's error.

They knew better. There was something they were hiding. Derrit wasn't a rookie when it came to flying. He had been the best of his class. Whatever had really happened. they knew it had not been an error.

Not made by Derrit!

A couple of months afterwards, their uncle Jaym arrived at their door with two strangers in tow.

Interested clients he'd said.

He ruffled Wes hair with a pained gaze. The boy was practically unresponsive to anyone but his mother and sister. It was like watching a droid walking around, not a boy.

Life hadn't been kind to him…

He'd lost so many people already.

His beloved grandparents…

His father…

And now, Derrit.

For a people that were known for their longevity, that surpassed that of baseline humans, it seemed the Janson Clan was being dealt with an uncommon number of members dying extremely young.

"Is your _maree_ here?"

Wes pointed at the kitchen without a word.

"Aren't you going to greet the newcomers?" He tried getting a reaction out of his nephew. A few steps away from her brother, Mia sighed morosely.

They saw Wes reach his hand to greet the two men, but not a word left his lips. With mechanical movements, he dragged himself to the couch where he sat.

"I'm sorry." Mia joined her uncle at the door, signalling the men in. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

They looked at Jaym Arkan as if inquiring.

"It's safe here. No listening devices." He informed them. "Mia. This is Captain C'resh. He wanted to talk to your _maree_ about Derrit."

Wes suddenly sat, uptight and with a demanding expression. "They killed him, didn't they? The imps?" He scoffed.

Mia shivered. That wasn't her little brother. That was a bitter, furious person standing in his place…

The Captain nodded at the other man who walked to where Wes stood, while he followed Jaym to the kitchen. Mia sat by her brother's side, watching for heavy set man take something out of his pocket. It was a unit patch with the Rebel Alliance Starbird in yellow, a blue _trill_ and a Y-Wing under it.

The man placed it in Wes' hands, looking at the boy.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked. His voice calm. He looked like we was used to dealing with children, though Mia was certain this man was a warrior. He had the same smug look that she'd seen in many pilots.

Wes shook his head, rubbing his thumb on the patch.

"It the unit patch of my squadron, the Tierfon Yellow Aces!" He said. "The one your brother saved…"

Mia stared into the man's eyes, a solitary tear stubbornly escaping her.

The same shocked look was reflected on Wes' semblant. The boy stood up, pressing the patch against his heart.

"You said… saved…?" He whispered.

"Yes. If I'm here with my Commander today, it's because he was a hero when we had embraced the certainty of our demise." He gave a sad smile. "I don't know what they told you, but your brother made the choice to save us and the refugee convoy we were escorting. We all live because in his last moments, he decided to sacrifice himself for us. It's something I'll spend the rest of my life paying forward, and if I have to give my life for the Alliance I'll do so knowing I reached this far because of your brother."

Wes sat back down, turning to the pilot but reaching for Mia's hand. "How did he die?"

Mia squeezed his hand, divided between wanting the truth of her brother's passing and not having the strength to go through it all again.

"He gave us enough time to jump into lightspeed by crashing his TIE-fighter against the command bridge of his Impstar Deuce."

"I thought those beasts had shields?" Mia asked.

"They do. They withstand laser, explosions, torps, but not a direct hit of a crashing starfighter." He explained them. "The other eyeballs panicked, trying to reach your brother before he crashed. That gave the necessary window to rally up and jump to lightspeed. In the end, it was a mix of pure luck and the ultimate sacrifice your brother made…"

"Thank you…" Mia lowered her gaze. He was still dead. But somehow it hurt a bit less to know Derrit had died a hero and not over a beginner's mistake.

He'd died a Rebell!

She caressed Wes' cheek, smiling at him. "At least now we know the truth."

The boy nodded, looking at the patch in his hands like it was a treasure.

"It's for you. Keep it. Remember we, at the Alliance, will always hold your brother as one of our heroes!"

"One day they'll come for me too…" Wes muttered. "It's what happens when you reach eighteen… you get drafted…"

"May the force grant us victory before that time comes."

Wes snarled. "The force… It's never done anything for us…"

"Wes…" Mia chided him.

"That's alright M'Lady. He's young and angry. I understand." The man smirked.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, suddenly.

"Jek. Jek Tono Porkins." He announced. "But friends call me 'Piggy'!" He stretched his hand to Wes. The boy seemed pensive for a while, but he took his hand and shook it. "Firm handshake. You're a tough one, aren't you, kid?"

"You can call me Wes."

"Nice to meet you, Wes. Just preferred it had been under better circumstances."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Porkins."

"Piggy." The pilot corrected him. "There's my commander. Guess it's time to go. I wish life becomes kinder to you and your family, Lady Janson. You seem outstanding people."

"Thank you very much." Mia greeted the pilot, as their mother and uncle joined them. They escorted the pilots at the door, watching and waving as they left.

"He was a hero, 'Rena'."Jaym held his sister-in-law.

"I never had a doubt." She told him.

The darkness that had become a constant presence in Mia's heart seemed to be finally dissipating.

Derrit would be remembered by so many others…

It didn't bring her brother back. But it made the pain more bearable.

She stood in the hall watching her family go back into the living room. Her attention was on her little brother. There was a different spark in his eyes. He didn't take his eyes off the Tierfon Yellow Aces' patch…

As sensing her gaze on him, Wes stared back at Mia. His golden-brown eyes had a fire in them… One she had never seen before!

He had purpose!

He had hope!

Mia smiled. Wes would be alright…


End file.
